heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Oliver Oken
|Enemies = Hannah Montana: Rico Suave (formerly), Amber Addison, Ashley DeWitt Fantasy Wind: Scar, Shenzi, Kamari and Azizi, The Sugar Plum Fairy |Likes = Hannah Montana: Popularity, girls, fame, parties, sports, concerts, music Crossover: Dusty doing racing schemes, helping Buster Moon |Dislikes = Hannah Montana: Being clumsy, bullying, mistreatment, failure Crossover: Sam being booed by her fans}}Oliver Oscar Oken is one of the characters in the Disney Channel series Hannah Montana, being a main character in the first three seasons, and a guest star in the fourth. He is one of Miley Stewart's best friends, and Lilly Truscott's boyfriend since the third season. He uses the alias Mike Standley III while attending events with Hannah Montana in order to keep Miley's secret. Sometimes Oliver makes fun of Miley along with Lily. A running gag is used when Miley, Lilly, or both hit him. Appearance Personality Oliver is very outgoing, flirtatious, and sometimes over confident. Aside from being bullied a few times, Oliver is well liked by most people. He generally avoids Miley and Lilly's ongoing feud with Amber and Ashley and Jackson's confrontations with Rico. At school he earns the nickname "Locker Doctor" for his ability to effortlessly open his classmates jammed lockers. He commonly serves as the DJ at school events. His catchphrase is "Fricky fricky fresh." Oliver shares Lilly's interests in skating, surfing, and hockey. He is a fan of Coldplay. In the episode "You Gotta Lose This Job," Oliver is heard to be a good singer, although he earlier sang terribly at the end of "Song Sung Bad." He has a deep fear of appearing in front of people, and loosing what he claims to be his only chest hair. In Miley Get Your Gum he has a deep fear of gum, while in Judge Me Tender he appears to be fine with chewing gum. It is revealed that Oliver is a diabetic in the episode "No Sugar Sugar." But because the episode didn't air, it's unknown if the storyline will be kept. Oliver's somewhat connected with his feminine side, possibly as a result of having his two best and closest friends being girls. He reads his mother's "chick magazines," watches soap operas with his grandmother, and lets Miley give him a manicure in the episode "Cuffs Will Keep Us Together." Oliver once bemoans this fact by stating "I so need more guy friends." However, Oliver often shows himself to be a good and loyal friend to Miley and Lilly, and they both value his friendship. Oliver describes Miley, alongside Lilly, being his closest girl-bud. Oliver likes to rap. He uses "Fricky fricky fresh" in most of his raps. Mike Stanley III In the episode "Everybody Was Best-Friend Fighting," Oliver creates a disguise to attend Hannah events without blowing Miley's secret, similar to how Lilly created Lola Luftnagle. Lilly helps Oliver come up with the disguise which consists of a fake goatee, aviator sunglasses, an upside-down visor, sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie. When asked for his name, Oliver thinks of the name "Mike Stanley III", being inspired by a nearby Microphone stand. Mike is not dating Lola as said in "He Could Be The One. He is dating Jordan Star (NOT a parody of Justin Star on Shake it Up). Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Soren Blu Aladar Mia Thermopolis Clara Stahlbaum Magic Lover Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Hannah Montana Category:Hannah Montana Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Live-action Characters